A sealing ring of this type disclosed in the European patent publication 0 922 888 A2 possesses a principal body consisting of a thermoplastic plastic material, which on one axial side bears a sealing body, concentric to the principal body, of elastomeric plastic material. The sealing body is seated in an annular groove in the principal body and a sealing bead on it projects clear of the annular groove axially past the principal body. During use the sealing ring may be placed between two sealing faces, which are to make sealing engagement with each other, on two components, the sealing bead being engaged and deformed by the one sealing face when the two components are firmly engaged with one another. It is in this manner that a sealing engagement is produced between the respective component and the sealing body.
If the two components to be connected together are too firmly engaged with each other, the sealing body may be damaged owing to the excessive compressing action. More particularly, there is the danger of the sealing bead being partly or completely shorn off. In order to deal with such problems there has already been a suggestion in the German patent publication 3,918,891 C2 to arrange the sealing body on the radially aligned inner face of an L-like principal body. The principal body in this case serves as a fixed abutment for limiting movement toward each other of the components to be connected so that crushing of the sealing body is prevented. The sealing body itself can move clear radially inward, something which means that the establishment of opposing forces is limited and accordingly the surface pressure, which is responsible for the seal quality, between the sealing face of the component and the sealing body of the sealing ring is not particularly high.